deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sub-Zero VS Glacius/@comment-7972498-20170515224419
To G1 DB... If I may... Hey guys, as ThankSwalot has stated, a lot of you guys have gotten a bit of your research from the stuff I posted, and holy cow am I happy to have known about this blog. Before I get into stuff, I'd like to note that I love BOTH characters, and have no true desire for one to die over the other (Even if I like and know KI more than most others) But I feel like it's a good time for me to adress a couple issues with Glacius research a lot of folks seem to get confused about! Because me! :D 1st off: Shadow Lords/Novella is all canon, everything from the Story Modes in Seasons 1 and 2 are indeed NON CANNON. So what does this mean? It means that Cinder nor ARIA had ever defeated Glacius from Season 2, this also goes for Kan-Ra, who is Glacius's first opponent. However, the endings of these stories, such as UltraTech being responsible for the worlds potential destruction plus Kan-Ra being a dumbass, is indeed cannon. Here's a list of things I can 100% guarentee you IS cannon regarding KI lore as of now: *UltraTec + Aria are indeed at fault for Gargos's arrival and did in fact use Glacius's technology to do this. *Jago, Maya, TJ Combo, and Orchid were not defeated by the army of Fulgore/Riptor from Season 2, meaning that those endings alongside "UltraTec's Reign" is indeed noncannon. In the Novella, they are turned away from killing them, and ARIA (talking to Cinder, who hasn't had much activity besides fighting Tusk and loosing) decides to form the Alliance after Glacius outsmarted her. *In Glacius's case, Season 2 is a total nutjob, as it is VERY unclear what had happened to him throughout besides when the Novella has him rescuing Eagle and outsmarting ARIA. Though in Season 3, it is proven fact that he has aligned with Thunder and Aganos as well as allies with Tusk and Kim Wu (Shown through unlockable lore in Shadow Lords) *In Shadow Lords, Glacius defeats Sadira once again as well as a run-in on Cinder. (Though in Cinder's story, same thing though it's hinted Glacius comes out on top, due to Cinder not showing up in the final cutscene) (http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/File:20170506_124843.jpg) *Another thing I can confirm is that Glacius is indeed intelligent as well, as in Shadow Lords, he can re-fix an entire Fulgore unit to do his bidding, if given the option: (http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/File:20170506_123730.jpg) *And the weirdest of all: (http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/File:20170506_121844.jpg) He is immune to poisonous liquids/medicine, plus he's disregarded as a "living creature", something only said to guys like Aganos and Fulgore...huh... With regards to Glacius's abilities, he is an excellent zoning fighter who's intelligence excels humans as a whole, which is quite awesome. I have also had arguments where people have accused me of being a "MK hater" and how Sub Zero fought and beat Scorpion, and here was my response: " A lot of the scuffles between Sub Zero and Scorpion lead to Scorpion winning the majority of the time. In any other realm besides the Netherrealm, Sub Zero does stand a decent chance, and yes has defeated Scorpion in MK9, in another realm (idr which one, I think Earthrealm, but I could be totally incorrect), but in the Netherrealm, Sub Zero stands no chance, and if you're a true MK fan, you should know this. With Glacius, it's a far more solid ground because there are no realms like in MK, just one whole universe as well as the Astral Plain, the world of the "gods" like Gargos. It's more-so staple that Glacius can beat Cinder than Sub Zero can beat Scorpion, and while it is a nice feat that Sub Zero can beat Scorpion at "maximum effort" give or take, a lot of those victories came out of pity from Scorpion's end." At the end, I was told that Scorpion and Sub Zero fought around four times, where they even out overall. Though I still don't really know if this is fact or not, but I do know that Sub Zero did beat him once during the time he got tricked into becoming Cyber Sub-Zero and that Scorpion knocked him down in their "reunion" in MKX. Another quote of mine: "Glacius's attacks are VERY powerful, in comparison to the rest of the KI roster, Glacius is among the highest damaging attackers alongside Tusk (an immortal warrior), Thunder (Eagle's brother) and Aganos (A golem who's defeated armies for centuries) as well as among the fastest attackers. The only advantage Sub Zero really has over Glacius at this point is his skill level in martial arts, which would come in handy if it wern't for Glacius being all about zoning. Ok, so let's teleport, well guess what? Glacius can melt into a puddle and move away and keep zoning him out. So Sub Zero would have to keep playing the rushdown, which is something Glacius can easily stop. Also, Glacius' Hail ability allows for him to stop Subs in mid-air, so that sucks! Not to mention, Glacius cannot be frozen, he'll just swallow it all up and heal as a result. Trust me, I love Sub Zero a LOT, again, my favorite MK character! However when it comes to someone as skilled as him against a alien who can literally adapt to any environment for life and death?! I can only imagine how much Sub Zero would struggle, which is a sight that will pain me as a Sub Zero fan. I also love Glacius too! Both fighters are unique, but one (Glacius) clearly shows better traits, intellect, strength, and speed to take out Sub Zero. Like I said, if Glacius could outsmart ARIA, I'm dead sure Sub Zero can be outsmarted too, like how in MK9, he fell to a trap which made him into Cyber Sub-Zero, (something he isn't anymore, but still) I have strong feelings that the winner is most likely Glacius." ^And I still stand by this, totally nothing against Sub Zero, I promise! Conclusion: Overall a lot of confusion on Glacius's part because of the lack of research done by others besides myself, so if anyone has any hardcore questions, please ask! I will openly do so! Or maybe even a debate? I'll be happy to do so as well! Anyways, you all have a great day! Oh! I almost forgot! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auMagsgTDmU <- This is how meta Glacius's theme is :D EDIT: To people asking, yes...Glacius does have a finishing Ultimate, sadly I cannot tell anyone what it is due to copyright issues, but he does have an Ultimate incoming alongside Aganos, Mira, Hisako, and Sabrewulf. Yes, he is easily cabable of killing, xD